


And when I touched her skin, my fingers ran with blood

by Natasi (SwordDraconis113)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Minor Aftercare, Missing Scene, Rough Sex, Season 4 Episode 15, Sex on Furs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 17:03:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3736738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwordDraconis113/pseuds/Natasi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina’s mind is sobering when Cruella’s mouth presses to hers. She remembers the familiarity of the kiss, the touch of leather and cold rings that holds her jaw steady. Sharp nails, through gloves, indenting in her jaw, daring her to move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And when I touched her skin, my fingers ran with blood

Regina’s mind is sobering when Cruella’s mouth presses to hers. She remembers the familiarity of the kiss, the touch of leather and cold rings that holds her jaw steady. Sharp nails, through gloves, indenting in her jaw, daring her to move. 

Slowly, when Cruella pulls away, Regina opens her eyes to the other woman’s; a piercing blue that sets into her coldly. 

It’s just them in the vault. Ursula and Maleficent having left not so long ago that Regina had thought Cruella would follow. She hadn’t, and Regina found herself strangely feeling both excitement and fear simultaneously in her heart; it acted as a single drum beat, focusing her in the haze of alcohol. 

She’d waited, watching Maleficent and Ursula pause momentarily in silence, awaiting Cruella’s yawn and short ‘ta, darling’ before she followed with. But Cruella’s eyes had slipped away from the two women, inclining to look to Regina steadily. They took the hint, leaving Regina behind. 

She had both hoped and dreaded Cruella’s departure, knowing that without it, the events would lead to now. To a scorched cheek, left in wake of the fingertips, and a shiver inside her chest. 

“I do so hope you choose to say,” Cruella whispers, eyes staring at Regina’s mouth. It’s deliberate, everything about Cruella is. From how she acts to what she wears. “It’d be a shame,” she continues, using her thumb to clean lipstick from Regina’s lips, “to lose you to the _goodies_ after everything we’ve been through.” 

“I’ve already told you––“ 

“Let’s pretend for a moment you were still morally bound to something, like…oh I don’t know. Your son, perhaps?” Cruella’s eyes flick to hers. “I’m sure you could understand our hesitation in believing you.” Leather slides over her cheek, the thumb brushing between her lips. Regina’s sigh casts over the tip, her face pressing against the hand. There’s no one here to see her like this, but Cruella. And Cruella had seen it all. “You belong with us, darling.” 

No, she feels in her gut. The defense like iron bars against Cruella’s taunts. She’s not a villain. She belongs with her son, with Robin and a happy ending. Her brow pinches, hands curling into fists. 

Cruella looks at her curiously then, as if reading the internal conflict in her head. Incredulously, she tilts her head. “Whatever is going around in that head of yours?” 

“Nothing you’d find interesting.” 

Cruella laughed. “So defensive, darling. You’d think I’d reached into your chest, and examined your heart.” Guilty, Regina turns away. A distant memory from a long-since dead person. “I do so hope that whatever it is, it’s horribly offensive.” 

“Think what you may, Cruella. My thoughts are my own.” 

Regina sees her lean forward and feels her breath shudder. She’s still, frozen, before her mouth parts again as lips touch to hers. Cruella had a way with touch, she’d long since forgot about, and slowly, inch by inch, Regina unravels. The kiss warms her from her lips, and flushes inside of her, to her very toes. It’s familiar, _safe_ in a perplexing way as it was dangerous. 

Dully, with her mind coated heavy in alcohol and smoke, Regina remembers her delayed check-in, remembers her desperation for a happy ending and her promise to Snow. But she also remembers Robin, she remembers Robin and Henry and Daniel, and how nothing she wants ever seems to stay. 

The loneliness is cold and empty, and Cruella’s skin is warm as she slips off jewelry; her gloves tugging off finger by finger as she kisses her slowly. Lips that tug and tease, a soft laughter nudging against her mouth before parting lips, and as Regina feels a tongue press to hers, she also feels the touch of warm fingers wrapping around her throat. 

Irrevocably, she has rekindled her old feelings for Cruella. A dying fire whose embers catch inside of her, suffocating whatever else she felt before. Contempt, perhaps? Fear? 

No. The fear remains. 

But Regina can taste vodka and candy. Something red and sweet that slips over Cruella’s tongue and into her. A desperation fills her, a forgotten craving that makes her clings to the woman, kissing her until her lungs constrict for oxygen. 

“Undress,” Cruella commands, a whispers against her lips, before she kisses her again. 

“Unlikely.” Reaching for the black dress, Regina refuses the order. Her hand is quickly snatched away from Cruella’s zipper, held apart from them both. Their eyes lock and before Cruella can stop her, Regina smirks, her wrist flicking to draw a cloud of purple smoke. It’s familiar, the sensation. A game they’ve played over and over with each other. 

When the magic subsides, Regina watches Cruella fall back to the ground, with only the lovely fur coat covering the woman’s body. She glances over her, catching familiar, and unfamiliar, scars before coming to rest on the woman’s eyes. There’s a curious tilt to the woman’s smirk, a tease that arches an eyebrow, blowing the pupils wide. 

There, Regina lifts her skirt high enough to draw one leg over the woman, then the other. 

“Still playing dirty, I see,” the witch teases. “You’re still so terribly predictable, Regina.” 

“And you’re still beneath me.” 

“Is that so?” Cruella cocks an eyebrow, appearing innocent as her hands wander up Regina’s thighs. Regina feels the fingertips, sinking in as they stretch over black tights, edging beneath her leather skirt. She resists the shiver that starts at her neck, prickling at the touch. “Undress,” the woman says to her again. “And don’t disappoint me this time.” 

Regina almost laughs, a short _as if_ coming to her tongue when Cruella’s eyes narrow. It’s enough to make her pause, to hold her tongue as she remembers the last time she disobeyed Cruella in bed. She can already feel the heat coiling inside of her, the edging promise of what can be. 

She misses Robin, she desires that feeling of easy warmth that spread through her from nothing more than a smile. Cruella’s not him. She’s the furthest person from him. But…Cruella is what she wants more than anything right now. Cruella is familiar. 

Besides, she tells herself, what better way to prove she’s back than by seducing Cruella? 

Bowing over her, she presses her lips to the woman’s. Her hand slips over Cruella’s waist, expanding over the skin and tugging at the curve of her spine, drawing her closer as she rocks against her. Cruella sighs uncharacteristically before she pulls away. Her eyes draw half-open, gazing up at Regina. 

It was an odd look, unsettling in her gut, before Regina feels the split in her skirt. Gasping, she looks down to see the dagger in Cruella’s grip. 

She snatches for the wrist, missing it as the blade draws to her throat. “Oh, no,” Cruella whispers, drawing herself to sit up. The fur coat slides from her shoulders, hanging loosely over her elbows. Regina’s eyes look over the exposed shoulders, over flesh and sharp edges. She thinks of leaving lipstick marks and bruises, marking territory. 

Her lips soften over bared teeth as she catches a shiver in a drawn breath. Cruella can feel her eyes, can remember her just as well as she remembers Cruella. 

“I’m sure you remember how fast I can be.” 

‘That’s not something to be proud of,” Regina snarks. The blade presses closer and Regina’s teeth clench. 

“Perhaps I should draw it out this time, then?” She moves the dagger over her throat, twisting the tip over her artery. “See how long you can take before you start begging like a bitch in heat?” 

Regina draws a breath, her throat touching against the dagger, before the tip draws slowly, siding down her collar to the edge of her shirt. 

“Screw you.” 

“I believe I did warn you.” The blade switches grasp, Cruella’s now empty hand inching up the exposed thigh as the dagger continues to slide down Regina’s shirt. A sure, steady heartbeat sounds inside of her, keenly aware of where the dagger’s tip lay. There’s a _rip_ , an exposed button and Regina’s breath slows and labors as the dagger presses to her cleavage. 

“I could destroy you,” Regina speaks. “Tear you apart.” 

“And where’s the fun in that?” she asks. “You _like_ danger, darling. You like the darkness. It’s seductive, like an old lover who knows all your weak spots.” Underlining her point, Cruella’s thumb slid over the crease where lace meets thigh. Regina shivers, her eyes falling heavy as she scrapes teeth over her bottom lip. 

It’s nothing, barely a touch and not what she needs. But it’s what she wants. And she remembers a time where she was just a little girl, unaware that women could feel such pleasure as Cruella showed her _everything_. 

Regina’s hands have fallen by her sides, her breath comes slowly as the blade slides down another inch. “He-!” Cruella’s hand wraps around her throat and jaw, pressing the dagger to her bra. Regina glares, unable to fight her jaw being pushed up. “I _like_ that bra,” she says through her teeth. 

“Get a new one, darling.” It’s quick, the material between the two cups is sliced and Regina feels the cups expand over the shirt, her breasts coming to gravity. 

She breathes heavier now, her chest noticeable as the dagger slides, drawing lines over exposed skin before it cuts away her buttons. There was an easier way, a more functional way of removing her clothes, but Cruella had already given her that option, and she’d refused her twice. Regina doesn’t regret it. The anger is good, frustration nostalgic with her old lover. 

Her jaw is lifted high and the blade flicks in Cruella’s wrist, the flat edge coming to lightly press to her throat again. “Having fun?” 

“Buckets,” Regina spits, glaring. Most of its for show. They both want this. 

She sees the blade life up, coming to touch over her mouth. She imagines, from Cruella’s perspective, the blade fogs with the tight breath she exhales over it as it drags down her bottom lip. Then, the dagger disappears and Cruella’s mouth is upon hers again. 

The last of her shirt’s buttons have come undone, Regina realizes as a hand presses to her breast. The material ruined material slides over her shoulders, dragging the bra’s straps with it to catch around her forearms. 

She drops it from her wrists, moving her hands to place on Cruella’s bare waist. There, she can feel the woman arch, her breath drawing in to bring her stomach taut. When she kisses her, she feels Cruella lean into her, her back lengthening to press wholly against her. Regina smiles at this, her tongue dragging over a red mouth to taste the desperation the woman’s feeling. 

Her pride is rewarded with teeth biting down on her lip. A sharp tug as she tries to pull away for a breath. 

Gasping, she digs her nails into the woman, before the familiar touch of the dagger is felt again. This time on her thigh, before tights and lace are cut. The dagger is thrown away, all care following as Regina strips off the skirt, her tights and boots removed with magic, too lazy to go through the struggle of removing them herself. 

Her heart’s pounding in her chest as places her palms on the woman’s shoulders. Regina isn’t play anymore. She pushes Cruella on her back again, satisfied with the sharp breath that’s pulled before she bows over her, teeth nipping down the woman’s throat, _feeling_ rather than hearing the throated chuckle as she fists the fur coat. Her thigh slides between Cruella’s, purposeful in the movement to brush against the wetness. 

“ _Regina_ ,” Cruella sounds, breathless in the gasp as the thigh rubs against her sex. 

Regina’s hand comes up to the witch’s throat. She doesn’t grab, doesn’t need to. Instead, her hand is soft and overlays. A small caress to threaten danger as she kisses down the length of the opposing side. 

She takes her other hand, sliding over Cruella’s hip to grasp and lift, the movement grinding against her thigh. Wetness streaks against her, warm against the air before it rapidly cools. 

She can feel Cruella moan as she does it again, biting down on flesh between throat and collarbone to feel the woman tense. “ _Good_ ,” Cruella speaks. Regina feels a hand curl in her hair, familiar as the soft praise speaks to her. 

It’s been a long time since Cruella’s praised her in sex. It takes her back to the beginning, a pivotal moment where she straddled the line to between girl and woman until Cruella brought her tumbling down, helping to craft her into the woman she is now. 

Regina growls, nails grasping into skin before she scrapes away at her hip and moves her fingers down, brushing over pubic hair to slide over the woman’s sex. She purposeful in the movement, dragging over both clit and vulva, before back again. It’s a tease, both to feel how wet the woman is before she slides two fingers inside, as well as to make the movement easier. 

She wants to cause pain, but she knows better now how teeter the edge so it hurts good. 

Her mouth moves and drags over and up, hovering her breath against Cruella’s to taste her gasp. There, she darts out her tongue, striking it over the woman’s as she makes her first thrust. It’s familiar and not _quite_ what Cruella wants, but it’s enough to feel hips rise to meet her next thrust. 

Cruella chuckles against her lips, eyes half drawn to look at her as Regina strokes a thumb under her jaw. “You won’t break me darling.” Regina growls, fisting the woman’s hair to tilt her head back and expose her throat. 

Against her ear, she hisses, “I’m not out of practice.” 

“Oh? And which woman have you been delightfully fucking in this––?“ her eyes shut, clenching at the purposeful thrust. A sigh hisses from her, casting over her smile as she grins up at Regina again. “The selection is limited, after all.” 

Regina stares down at her. She hates her, she thinks. Hot and furious, with bitter contempt. She wants her dead, she wants her fingers to plunge into her ribs and pluck the beating black heart from her chest. She wants her completely. 

Her nails scrape over Cruella’s scalp, fingers digging in the black and white hair as she fucks her. Cruella’s brow clenches, eyes falling shut as her mouth twitches, falling between an exposed gasp and a tight, pleased smirk. 

It’s beautiful, Regina thinks. _Brilliant._

For a brief moment, her heart uncoils and there’s nothing but _this_. Cruella against the long, fur coat, her head tilted back and her back arching as she meets Regina’s thrusts. There’s just this, in her vault. No more pain, no more confusion. And as Cruella’s voice whispers hushed, incoherent sounds, broken with sudden, pleased cries – Regina loses herself in the moment. 

It’s just a moment, as she leans forward and takes Cruella’s mouth, feeling her breath shudder before she cries out and comes around her fingers. But the moment was dark and twisted, and Regina’s final thrusts scrape and twist, dragging against a clit harder than what she might have otherwise. 

But Cruella drops back against the furs, Regina’s fingers slipping away to drop down beside her as she stares. She must appear stricken, or worried, because Cruella laughs, her fingers coming up shakily to rest against Regina’s cheek. “It _has_ been a while, hasn’t it darling?” 

Regina glares, moving to pull away. Cruella grabs her, tugging, and like a temperamental child, Regina drops down beside her, glaring at the witch. “It has _not_.” 

“Not sex, or women, but that _darkness_. You haven’t fucked like that in a very, very long time. I can read it all over your pretty scared face.” She smiles then, rolling to look at her. “It reminds me of the first time I had you against my sheets.” 

Regina glares, looking away even as fingertips slide over her hips, dipping in to waist and over her hips. “This won’t happen again,” Regina says, flinching away from the touch. She moves to sit, reaching to grab for her clothes. She can feel guilt, fingers tugging through her hair. Somehow, shame has flushed through her, a feeling she hadn’t felt with sex since before she met Cruella. “Clearly this was a mistake.” 

“I don’t think it was. I think you’re suddenly realizing just how deep you’ve fallen, darling. And oh, how the might have fell.” Cruella reaches up, stopping Regina’s hands for grabbing at her clothes. She’s gentle, and for reasons Regina can’t figure out, it soothes her. 

She falls pliant beneath Cruella’s touch, hungry for the softness that touches over her. “Let me look after you,” whispers to her ear. “I assure you that what you did before was nothing short of what I wanted from you.” 

“I’m fine,” she says, sounding anything but. Irritated that the woman sees through her. “I don’t need whatever aftercare you desire to give.” 

“Aftercare?” The woman lilts, tasting the word. “What a strange turn. Perhaps it’s true.” She bows down, touching her mouth to Regina’s shoulder, as she looks to the woman’s face. “There’s no harm, then, is there?” 

“I’m not the girl I first was with you. I don’t need–” 

“Yes, you are, darling. I think you’ve finally found yourself again. And it’s so good to see you back.” The words surprise Regina, catching her off guard as Cruella moves to press lips gently against hers. She can’t figure the motives, doesn’t care to. Whatever Cruella’s searching for, she won’t find from a few short touches. 

But Regina relaxes against her, allows the woman’s touch to ease the ache she feels, once again. 

“Welcome back, Regina.” 


End file.
